


Art is subjective

by tsunderific



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderific/pseuds/tsunderific
Summary: Art school au. Amethyst is the model, Peridot is the student.





	

Peridot woke up at 9:00AM dreading having to go to her life drawing class. The only models her college was finding were hairy older men that she was sick of looking at nude.

 

 _Why couldn’t there be a pretty girl willing to come in and model for us?_ Peridot thought to herself, but then she started thinking about it more and remembered how awkward she was around people in general, let alone hot girls. If there were an attractive girl coming in to model for them, Peridot didn’t know exactly how she would react.

 

Peridot finally got out of her bed  after over-thinking about something that probably wouldn’t happen, as she usually does.

 

She walked over to the other bedroom of her apartment-like dorm and knocked on the door. “Hey, Lazuli! It’s time to get up!” she yelled through the door while knocking vigorously. She and her roommate, Lapis, had an arrangement since Lapis was so bad at waking up to alarm clocks.

 

Peridot didn’t hear any sign of stirring, so she sighed and barged into Lapis’s room.

 

Sure enough, Lapis was still sound asleep in her bed, not bothered by Peridot’s knocking at all. Peridot hated how hard it was to get Lapis to wake up every morning. She sighed again as she got on top of Lapis’s bed and started jumping up and down with a bored look on her face.

 

Finally Lapis opened her eyes and Peridot got down from the bed. “Good morning, Peridot,” Lapis said sleepily.

 

“You know,” said Peridot “I’m getting real tired of having to do this almost every morning.”

 

“I’m sorry,” said Lapis “My body just doesn’t like being up before noon.”

 

“Well unfortunately for you we have class before noon, and we’d better get going soon if we want to make it there on time.”

 

“Why are you so eager to draw another naked old man?”

 

“Ew gross, I’m not! I just hate being late!”

 

“Alright fine.” Lapis said as she grabbed a banana and rushed out the door with Peridot.

 

\---  
The two of them made it to class right on time. The professor, and older woman with long blonde hair, told them to get out their art from last time to see what they needed to work on before the model came in.

 

Peridot always hated this part. Even though she wanted to get better, she didn’t take well to criticism. She turned to the page where she had drawn the last naked old man that was there the class before. It was a decent enough drawing, but she really was not a fan of drawing saggy men.

 

As the professor came over to look at her drawing, there was a knock on the door.

 

One of the students got up to let the person in. The professor came over to Peridot, and stood behind her to look at her drawing.

 

Just then, Peridot’s eyes turned to the door when a girl holding a purple robe walked in through the classroom door. Peridot couldn’t concentrate on what the professor was telling her because this girl was distractingly attractive. She was wearing tattered jeans with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist, and an old band t-shirt. She had dark brown skin with bleached hair running all the way down to her knees, and a baseball cap on backwards. _A soft butch_ Peridot thought, _my type_.

 

_Oh no._

 

The art teacher left her place behind Peridot to go talk to the new model, and Peridot wasn’t even able to hear any of the critique. Lapis was sitting right next to her, so she decided that she would just ask her what the professor said later. Right now, she couldn’t take her eyes off this gorgeous girl talking to her professor.

 

The girl walked out of the room, and Peridot momentarily breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Lapis turned to Peridot. “You’re extremely obvious,” she said to the short girl sitting next to her.

 

Peridot blushed. “I’m sorry but did you see her? She’s so pretty.”

 

“Yeah, she’s definitely your type.” Lapis said “Chubby and butchy.”

 

The model then walked back in wearing only her purple robe now. The professor had set up a stand for her with a blanket on top to lay down for the longer poses. She got up on top of the stand and dropped her robe to the floor for the first few warm-up poses.

 

“Eep!” Peridot covered her mouth as soon as that noise came out. She really didn’t want attention being drawn to herself, but it seemed that the only ones that noticed were Lapis...and the model.

 

“Alright Amethyst,” the art professor said “just pose however you want for these first few, they’re only a couple minutes each, so try to do something you wouldn’t be able to hold for a long amount of time, if you can.”  
Amethyst stretched her arms above her head, and crossed her legs for her first pose. Peridot did her best to try not to make eye contact and just draw the figure in front of her.

 

The professors timer beeped, and Amethyst shifted into another position. This continued for a few more positions until the professor told Amethyst that she could take her first break. Amethyst put her robe back on, and started walking around the room to see all of the artist’s warm-up sketches. Peridot was on the other side of the room from where Amethyst started looking, so she would be the last one that Amethyst saw the warm-up sketches for.

 

Peridot was really nervous about her seeing them. She was also extremely nervous about Amethyst walking over to her in general. _Should I say something? Should I stay quiet? I know she noticed my exclamation earlier, how do I explain that? What should I do?_ Peridot’s mind kept racing as Amethyst made her way over to her sketches.

 

Amethyst walked over and looked at Peridot’s sketches of her. “Wow, these are really cool, dude.” She said.

 

Peridot could barely mutter “thank you.” She could feel her face turning redder by the second with this beautiful girl standing right beside her.

 

“Alright, time to get ready for a longer pose, Amethyst,” said the professor. Amethyst winked at Peridot before getting back up on the modeling stand.

 

Peridot lost all train of thought. She didn’t know what to do. She definitely didn’t think her nerdy awkwardness would come off so well. She tried to breathe slowly, and stay collected before Amethyst took off her robe again.

 

Amethyst disrobed and laid down to pose. Peridot tried to her hardest to keep her sheer gayness under control for the rest of the class period, although it was hard with Amethyst purposely looking at her every chance she got, and walking over to her every break she got for more chances to hit on her.

 

Peridot knew her face was completely red by the end of the class period, and was hoping that no one was paying attention to her.

 

“See you again next class period, Amethyst,” the professor said as the students started packing up to leave.

 

 _She’s coming back?!_ Peridot thought to herself. _I could barely handle one class period with her here, now I have to do it again?_

 

Peridot saw Amethyst about to walk out the door when she turned around to wink at Peridot one more time before leaving.

  
“Well this is an interesting development.” Lapis said.

 

Peridot could feel herself getting even redder than before, if that was even possible.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic here. Also an impulse decision because I'm putting off homework. I don't know how long this is going to be or whether or not there will be NSFW content yet. I suppose it depends on if people want it or not. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
